1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a unique garden-border system for sealing the soil and water inside a garden bed, for anchoring a garden bed on a slope, and for forming a staircase-like garden bed on a slope. Particularly, the present invention relates to a unique garden-border system, having gap-eliminating couplers, underground-interlocking anchors, anti-sliding slanted stakes, staircase-forming openings, swing-preventing teeth, and multi-function locking pins.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A number of inventions have been introduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,653, filed Nov. 24, 1978, to Cortez, Reynaldo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,623, filed May 6, 1988, to Van Rens, Jan L. M.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,328, filed Jan. 16, 1990, to Coon, Gerald L.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,154, filed Feb. 14, 1992, to Lilley, Eugene H.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,369, filed Apr. 20, 1992, to VerHoeve, Daniel L.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,895, filed May 8, 1997, to Sinanan, Terry; U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,526, filed Apr. 30, 1996, to Vidmar, James; U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,458, filed Dec. 31, 1997, to Gau, Larry J.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,423, filed Apr. 9, 2002, to Riccardi, Victor; U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,369, filed Jul. 25, 2003, to Zwier, Daniel G.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,944,998, filed Aug. 6, 2002, to King, John; U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,367, filed Jul. 16, 2003, to King, John; U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,787, filed Mar. 4, 2005, to Singer, Lisa R.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,488, filed Aug. 26, 2008, to Singer, Lisa R.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,966,766, filed Mar. 24, 2009, to Vogler, Michael R.; U.S. Pat. No. 8,157,991, filed Nov. 20, 2009, to Wilhelms, Paul; U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,323, filed Sep. 9, 2008, to Mickelson, Richard A.; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,490,359, filed Aug. 5, 2011, to Perotti, Joan M. disclose a variety of inventions related to garden borders and garden-border couplers.
The prior art has failed to solve many problems associated with such garden borders and garden-border couplers, as follows:                1) The prior-art inventions have the problem of creating gaps between their garden borders, garden-border couplers, and the ground on uneven surfaces. This lets soil and water leak out through them.        2) The prior-art inventions' stakes do not prevent their garden bed from sliding downwards. This will not retain the intended shape of their garden bed after a period of time in service.        3) The prior-art inventions do not have effective securing devices to prevent their garden bed from sliding downwards. The intended shape of their garden bed will be distorted over time.        4) The prior-art inventions cannot elevate each section of their garden borders and garden-border couplers of a garden bed without creating gaps between the sections and the ground.        5) After being assembled, the prior-art inventions do not provide any devices to prevent their garden borders and garden-border couplers from turning loose, moving, and changing position and location, by the affects of weather elements such as rain and snow, or by the affects of being stepped on, after a period of time in service.        6) After being assembled, the prior-art inventions do not provide any devices to prevent their screws from unscrewing themselves, unlocking themselves, turning loose, moving, and changing position, by the affects of weather elements such as temperature and rain, or by the affects of being stepped on, after a period of time in service.        